Dogstorm
Dogstorm (イヌアラシ, Inuarashi), also well known as Duke Dogstorm (イヌアラシ公爵, Inuarashi Kōshaku), is a canine mink and one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom, dubbed the "Ruler of Day" (昼の王, Hiru no Ō) as he rules over the Mokomo Dukedom from 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM. He and Cat Viper serve as retainers for the Kozuki Family of Wano Country. Alongside Cat Viper, he was once a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and Roger Pirates, serving under Oden Kozuki. Pedro has claimed that he and Cat Viper must not be allowed to die because "the world is waiting for them". ".''" :—Dogstorm. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Takaya Hashi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Dogstorm is an incredibly large and grizzled canine mink, standing at about twice the height of Zolo Roronoa, who stands at 181 cm (5'11½"). He wears a small pair of blue sunglasses and has shoulder-length black ears, a white beard, and a large and bushy tail. During the battle against Jack, he wore a dark-colored striped suit with a frilled collar, a belt, a light-colored cape, and a helmet. After waking from his coma, he wore a king-like robe, and his head and torso were covered in bandages. Like all the retainers of the Kozuki Family, Dogstorm bears the family crest somewhere on his body. While being tortured by Jack, Dogstorm lost his left leg. * Hair Color: White (beard) * Fur Color: * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Purple * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Dogstorm is a noble and humble mink who is well-loved by his people. He was eager to meet the Straw Hat Pirates after they saved the Mink Tribe, indicating a grateful personality, and he downplayed his strength when he was complimented by Luffy. Despite being the strongest warrior on Zou and the leader of the Dogstorm Musketeer Squad, Dogstorm prefers diplomacy over aggression when dealing with hostile parties. He cares greatly for his people and their rich cultural history, to the extent that he was willing to lay down his sword to reason with Jack and the Beasts Pirates and would have allowed them to search for Raizo if they ceased their attack. However, he is also firmly loyal and possesses an incredibly strong will, having absolutely refused to reveal that Raizo was on Zou despite extensive torture at the hands of Jack even when he lost his leg, and was fully willing to risk the kingdom's destruction in order to protect his friend. Like the rest of the canine minks, Dogstorm finds Brook to be delicious because of his body of bones, but was willing to let him recover and chew on him later after seeing his injuries. Relationships Friends/Allies * Minks ** Wanda ** Carrot * Kozuki Family ** Oden Kozuki ** Raizo ** Momonosuke Kozuki * Roger Pirates ** Roger D. Gol * Whitebeard Pirates ** Newgate Ward/Whitebeard * Heart Pirates ** Bepo * Straw Hat Pirates ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Nami ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Brook ** Robin Nico ** Franky ** Zolo Roronoa Family Neutral Rivals * Cat Viper Enemies * Beasts Pirates ** Jack Abilities and Powers As one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom, Dogstorm holds a large amount of influence over the Minks. According to Wanda, he is the country's strongest warrior and fought evenly against Jack, the right hand man of the Emperor Kaido with a 1,000,000,000 Berry bounty, before the latter poisoned him with Caesar Clown's Koro gas. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities He possesses incredible physical strength, durability, and endurance, having stopped Jack's enormous trunk, which had destroyed several buildings in a single swing moments before, with one hand while only becoming slightly winded from doing so. Like all minks, he can use Electro. It is unknown how much the loss of his leg affects his overall combat abilities, but he managed to clash evenly with a one-armed Cat Viper. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Dogstorm wields a rapier, which he can channel Electro through. Transportation Gallery History Past In the distant past, Dogstorm and Cat Viper were friends. As retainers of the Kozuki Family, they traveled the seas together with Oden Kozuki, which led to them sailing on the ships of both Whitebeard and Roger D. Gol. However, Dogstorm and Cat Viper never went to Raftel. Some time later, after returning from the voyage barely alive, they had begun hating each other to the point that they began fighting whenever they were together, so they decided that Dogstorm would rule Zou during the day and Cat Viper would rule during the night. When Jack and the Beasts Pirates invaded the Mokomo Dukedom in search of Raizo the ninja, Dogstorm arrived to confront Jack while the Musketeer Squad battled Jack's subordinates. Dogstorm tried to reason with Jack and stated that they would be allowed to search for Raizo if he ceased the destruction, but Jack responded by attacking Dogstorm with his trunk. After easily blocking the blow, Dogstorm clashed with Jack until 6 pm, where he and his forces retreated so that Cat Viper and his warriors could continue the fight in their stead. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days, with Cat Viper and Dogstorm taking turns fighting against Jack. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and used Caesar Clown's Koro gas to poison the minks. With the Minks rendered helpless, Jack tortured the strongest of them, including Dogstorm and Cat Viper. During the torture, Dogstorm lost his left leg. The torture ceased when Jack heard about Doflamingo's defeat and capture, causing Jack to leave Zou in order to rescue him while leaving behind some of his subordinates. After Sanji's group arrived, they forced the Beasts Pirates to retreat and Caesar to neutralize the poison gas before tending to the wounded, which saved the Minks. However, Dogstorm fell into a deep coma. Synopsis Four Emperor Saga Zou Arc Battles Canon * Minks and Heart Pirates vs. Beasts Pirates ** Dogstorm vs. Jack (multiple times) * Dogstorm vs. Cat Viper (interrupted) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues * "Inu Arashi" means "Dog Storm". The second part could also be short for the animal, "Porcupine" (ヤマアラシ, Yamaarashi), which would match Cat Viper's naming scheme of two animals. The Viz translation originally used the latter translation, referring to him as "Dogupine". However, they later switched to the former translation and now refer to him as "Dogstorm". See also External links * Dogstorm One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... SBS-Based Trivia * ... Category:Minks Category:Males Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Kings Category:Amputees Category:Former Pirates Category:Zou Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Alive